battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Episode 16
The sixteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan The championship has begun, and Suzuri is up first. Summary Galaxy Watanabe is getting the crowds riled up for the tournament. Dan can't get excited though, because he's worried about Mai, who left the group. Clackey tells him that this is just how she is, and they should just act natural too. Next, the tournament's sponsor is announced. He's Brustom, the massively overweight king of the blue world. Additionally, Suzuri is working for him. Brustom announces that the winner of the tournament will get an X-Rare, as well as one wish granted by Otherworld King. The Gunslinger round begins, which will decide 16 people to participate in the Grand Rolo Championship. Of course, Dan, Clackey and Suzuri make it through. It's announced that Suzuri will battle first in the main round. Dan goes to talk with him beforehand, and asks him why he's working for Brustom. Suzuri says it's just so he can get cards. Every time he helps, he gets one. Dan asks Suzuri what his wish will be if he wins, but Suzuri won't tell him. Afterwards, Magisa gives Dan Julian's Meteorwurm card for his deck. Suzuri's match begins, and his opponent is Randel of the Ryuki tribe. He comes from the white world. Dan and Clackey, who are watching, are approached by a young boy. His name is Kenzo, and though he's only in third grade, he was champion of the Core League since first grade. In the battle, Suzuri debuts his new X-Rare, The GiantEmperor Alexander. With its deck destruction and assault ability, he's able to give Randel a deck-out. Also, while the battle went on, energy was being transferred into Kajitsu's body. After seeing Suzuri's victory, Dan is determined to do just as well when his battle comes up. Featured Card Featured is The GiantEmperor Alexander. It has the assault effect, which lets the spirit refresh itself when you exhaust a nexus. Matches Suzuri vs. Randel Turn 1 (Randel): -Randel summons Berserker-Magnum at LV2. Turn 2 (Suzuri): -Suzuri deploys a nexus, The Collapse of Battle Line. Turn 3 (Randel): -Randel brings Berserker-Magnum to LV1. Then, he summons The Artifact Droiden. -Randel attacks with both spirits. Suzuri takes a life for each. Three lives remain. Turn 4 (Suzuri): -Suzuri summons two Rock-Golem, one at LV2. Then, he uses the magic, Blitz. -Suzuri attacks with the LV2 Rock-Golem. With Blitz effect, because he attacked with a spirit that has crush, he gains a core in his trash. Randel uses Mist Curtain in flash timing, to prevent his life from being reduced. However, two cards are still discarded from the top of his deck due to crush. Then, with The Collapse of Battle Line's effect, two more cards are discarded from Randel's deck. Turn 5 (Randel): -Randel summons The ShieldSoldier Balder. Turn 6 (Suzuri): -Suzuri plays another The Collapse of Battle Line. Then, he brings both Rock-Golem to LV3. Turn 7 (Randel): -Randel brings The Artifact Droiden and The ShiledSoldier Balder to LV2. Turn 8 (Suzuri): -Suzuri summons another Rock-Golem at LV2. Turn 9 (Randel): -Randel brings Droiden to LV1, and summons another one. Turn 10 (Suzuri): -Suzuri does nothing. Turn 11 (Randel): -Randel summons The ShiledSoldier Balder at LV2. Turn 12 (Suzuri): -Suzuri brings the two LV3 Rock-Golems to LV1. Then, he summons The GiantEmperor Alexander at LV2. -Suzuri attacks with Alexander. With its effect when attacking, he destroys The ShieldSoldier Balder, because it has a cost of 4 or less. Then, cards equal to its cost (4 this time) are discarded from Randel's deck. Next, by exhausting one of his nexuses, Suzuri refreshes Alexander using the assault effect. Randel plays Blizzard Wall in flash timing to protect himself, then takes a life for the attack. Four lives remain. -Suzuri attacks with Alexander for a second time. He destroys the other Balder, thus discarding four more cards from Randel's deck. Then, Suzuri exhausts his second nexus to refresh it again. -On Alexander's third attack, he destroys the cost 4 Droiden. -Suzuri attacks with the three Rock-Golems, which can both discard four extra cards a turn due to The Collapse of Battle Line. Randel gets a deck out. Winner: Suzuri Cards Used White BS04-035: Berserker-Magnum BS04-101: Mist Curtain SD01-023: The Artifact Droiden SD01-039: Blizzard Wall BS06-043: The ShieldSoldier Balder Blue BS03-080: Rock-Golem BS03-115: The Collapse of Battle Line BS03-143: Blitz BS07-X28: The GiantEmperor Alexander Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda Mai Viole- Ayako Kawasumi Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono Hideto Suzuri- Daisuke Sakaguchi Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Kenzo Hyoudo- Aya Endo Galaxy Watanabe- Junichi Suwabe Brustom- Hiroomi Sugino Randel- Masahito Yabe Judge- Takahiko Sakaguma Main Staff Script: Atsuhiro Tomioka Storyboard/Episode Director: Yasuhiro Tanabe Animation Director: Tomoyuki Fujii Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan